


the virgin zayn ~ all 5

by laceduplouis



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fingering, Fisting, Gay, M/M, Smut, dick - Freeform, dildo, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceduplouis/pseuds/laceduplouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is a virgin and the boys really want to help him. So they do. ♥️</p>
            </blockquote>





	the virgin zayn ~ all 5

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. ily

Zayn has been a virgin for about 3 years. The boys never understood why he wanted to be. He said he was scared of sex. The boys tried thousands of times to tell him it wasn't scary but today they were gonna break his virginity. 

"Come on zayn, it's not scary!" Liam said to zayn! 

"Yeah zayn, it only hurts a few minutes!" Niall said to him trying his best to ease the worst part!

"Yeah! It only hurts for like a few minutes then it's pleasure. I should know Louis was my first!" Harry said. 

"As I always say, "Payne then pleasure!" Liam said laughing! 

"Come on zaynie poo!" Louis said practically begging him! 

"If I do this will you all stop?" Zayn asked and all the boys vigorously shook there heads at the same time!

"Okay, let's go then." Zayn said standing up and walking up the stairs. 

"What room?" Harry asked and Niall said "yours!" 

"Okay my room it is!" Harry said leading the way. 

They made it into Harry's room and zayn sat at the edge of the bed while the other 4 boys stood infront of him. You could tell zayn was scared to death. Like really scared! 

ZAYNS POV;

My chest was rising and falling rapidly. I tried taking deep breaths to calm me down but I couldn't. I was to anxious and rather scared. The thought that my virginity was about to be took away by my 4 bestfriends was enough to give me heart attack. 

"Okay who do you want to top you?" Louis asked eyeing all the boys so he could examine all of my choices. 

I scanned every boys body all over to make sure i made the best choice I could. I wanted someone who would be calm and take it easy until I got the hang of it. I came to the conclusion that the best choice would be niall. 

"Can I have niall?" I asked and Niall had the hugest smile on his face. 

"Sure thing!" Louis said. 

"Okay now let's get to it!" Louis said rubbing his hands together. 

Harry launched himself at me and collided our bodies together. Our lips crashed together and it was very heated. We opened are mouths at the same time and both are tongues began to glide against eachother! It was an unfamiliar taste in my mouth. I've never tongue kissed anyone and I have to say I like it. His mouth had a slight taste of mint. He pulled away and he bent down into my ear and whispered a very dirty sentence I've never heard anyone say but it was like heaven to my ears hearing Harry say this to me. 

He pulled his hands from my shoulders and Liam took his spot this time peeling my shirt off leaving me very vulnerable for them. I felt light kisses from my neck down my stomach and then a slight pinch. I quickly realized it was Liam biting my nipple. I moaned in pleasure and told him to do it again to the other one. He did and it sent me over the edge with a now rather huge erection growing in my pants!

I heard a voice say "is that boner for me?" I decided to ignore and focus back on Liam. He kissed light kisses down my stomach again and when he reached my belt he began to undo it. The clicking of the metal was turn on for me cause that meant that he was close to having them off! He pulled my belt though the rings and threw it aside like he did my tshirt minutes ago. I lifted my legs slightly off the bed so he could slip my pants off easier. He pulled them down my legs and threw them to the floor. I felt a pair of hands grab my erection through the boxers and it wasn't Liam. I opened my eyes to see Niall rubbing my erection causing it to grow in length. Light moans escaped my mouth. 

"Oh, I see the precum you must be really excited." Niall said to me as he licked his lower lip. 

He pulled my boxer briefs down and just like the other clothing items he discarded it onto the floor! He grabbed my length in his hand and licked the top of it. This was all new to me. The feeling of a tongue lightly flicking across the head of my dick was amazing yet so unfamiliar! It made me moan and my legs shake. Then he put my head in his mouth and hollowed out his cheeks causing my back to bend and my legs to buck! He pulled off my dick making a POP sound. 

"Awe fuck." I moaned and he took my whole length in his mouth.

I've jacked off a few times so I somewhat know of this feeling but it was nothing like Niall's mouth. His wet, slobbery mouth was the best thing about this experience so far! 

"Grab my balls!" I told him and without stopping he grabbed my balls and massaged them in his hand while he sucked on my cock. 

The feeling of him grabbing my balls and sucking me off was the best but it quickly ended when it was Louis turn! Louis pulled me off the bed and told me to get in doggy position. 

"What?" I asked and he forgot I was a virgin. "Hands and knees!" Louis said and I did. I got on my hands and knees and waited for Louis to do what he was gonna do.

I felt his cold skinny hands grab the edge of my cheeks and pull them apart. This was COMPLETELY new to me and it didn't feel that great but if this is stuff they do all the time I guess I could learn to love it! He put a wet finger on my asshole and rubbed the outside of it moving up and down. I'm guessing he spit on it but i wasn't 100% correct. I felt a skinny object slip inside me and I realized it was Lou's finger. He curved his finger once it was in and it felt amazing! Something I've never encountered in my life and I absolutely loved it. He pulled it out and then I felt it go in again this time bigger and about that time I realized it was 2 fingers both from Louis! He now has 2 fingers inside me and he rapidly started to pump them in and out! It sent shivers down my back and I bucked my head back. He pulled the both out and when they rubbed against the sides it was a feeling I've never felt but somehow loved as soon as it happened. 

Suddenly a warm strip of wetness went up my ass and im not sure what it was but then I heard lapping and I realized it was Louis tongue. He licked my ass and circled the ring with the tip of his tongue. My body shaked and my hips moved. I felt a slight push and his tongue was actually inside my hole. He licked the inside rim and the pulled out. He licked my inner cheeks and I heard muffled moans. He pulled away and said "your so tight and I absolutely love it." Louis said standing up and pulling me up with him. 

"Ready to bottom for Niall?" Harry asked and I nodded in assurance. 

"Get on your back!" Niall said and I did as told.

I got on my back and Niall watched as Liam handed Niall a foil packet. He quickly ripped it open and told Liam to roll it on. Liam's hands rolled the object on. I can barely remember the name of those things. I suppose a conom but I'm not sure. 

"I'm keeping a condom on for the first time okay mate?" Niall asked and then I knew the name of the object! It was a condom!! 

He held my legs in the air by holding my anckels. The positioned his dick outside my hole and I felt the tip of the condom brush against my freshly licked hole! He licked his hand and rubbed it on his dick! 

"Ready?" He asked and I nodded. 

I closed my eyes tightly and I felt him push himself inside me. It was a strange feeling having something this thick inside my hole but I liked it. I wasn't taking it all but I was taking a good bit! 

"Your so damn tight!" Niall panted as he thrusted into my slowly making sure not i damage my hole.

"Awe shit." I huffed as I clinched onto the sheets. 

"Do I need to go slower zayn?" Niall asked me and i shook my head. 

He thrusted into my going a bit faster and the feeling of this silky smooth condom brushing against my insides was amazing. I heard a noise that sounded like skin so I turned my head both ways to see on one side Harry and Louis jacking off and on the other side Liam jacking off. I focused my eyes on Niall as he thrusted inside me. 

"Can you go faster please?" Zayn asked and Niall nodded. 

He started the thrust inside Zayn's ass way faster sending zayn over the edge! Niall's sack was slapping against Zayn and he loved it. 

"Awe fuck baby." Zayn said and niall answered with "babe I think I'm gonna cum!" 

NIALLS POV;

I thrusted a total of 13 more times then I spilled myself into the condom. My chest was riding and falling so fast. I pulled out and collapsed onto Zayn's chest! His chest was rising and falling just as much as mine and his heart was beating just as fast if not faster! I heard Liam moan and tell zayn to open his mouth. Zayn opened his mouth and he wasn't sure why but he did and before he knew it Liam's cum was inside his mouth. Liam emptied his cock and zayn swallowed it all. Then Louis walked over and came inside his mouth also. Zayn kept it in there so when Harry was done he could swallow 2 loads! Then Harry came inside his mouth and. He swished it around a few times before swallowing it all. He opened his mouth to show there was no more and Liam replied "good boy!" 

ZAYNS POV;

The taste of cum was the best and now I wish I could've tried Niall's but there's always next time! 

"So how was it?" Louis asked and I replied "amazing! I wanna do this more often! I'm a total cock slut!" My use of words shocked me but I guess once your not a virgin anymore your life is completely changed. 

"Who gets to sleep with my tonight?" I ask and niall practically begs. 

The other boys agree that Niall can and they leave the room so me and Niall can sleep after all it's been a long night for both of us. As the boys walk down the steps I hear Harry say "I really wanted him to suck me but maybe next time!" My smile flashes and I fall asleep in the best mods ever cuddled up next to Niall.

THE NEXT MORNING;

I could barely walk due to how sore my asshole was! All the boys laughed at they way I walked and said tonight would be even worse!


End file.
